


Manzanas podridas.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Experiments, F/M, Forced Relationship, Fucking, Hydra (Marvel), Incest, Manipulation, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Protective Siblings, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Stalking, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Los sádicos y perversos científicos amaban y atesoraban cada mirada que ellos se brindaban. “Buenos soldados” ellos decían a través de las bocinas invisibles cada vez que se sumían en la intimidad.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Manzanas podridas.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.
> 
> Escribo con el propósito de fanatismo y diversión.
> 
> ¿No te gusta? Lárgate de aquí.

Él siempre está listo y sumamente preparado. Pietro se agazapa como un furioso tigre sobre cualquier persona que se atreviese a colocar un dedo sobre su muñequita de porcelana, gruñía y maldecía, en el campo de guerra no temía destrozar, matar y lanzar lejos cualquier oponente.

Atacaba directamente las armas y con su velocidad servía embestir el enemigo para quebrajarlo, rápido y letal nadie era capaz de saber que estaba cerca, cómo un ladrón a mitad de la noche, sin una señal y sin ninguna advertencia. Sin embargo, su comportamiento cambiaba cuando Neva estaba presente; cómo hermano mayor mostró grandes características protectoras que no pasaron por desapercibidas, el contacto físico era vital para él. Cuando el peligro acababa y ella se acercaba, él la envolvía entre sus brazos fornidos y enterraba el rostro en su cabellera inhalando como una bestia herida después que su juguete favorito fue arrebatado.

Una inservible separación les provoca a los hermanos una psique dolorosa, un hoyo profundo de rabia, tristeza y confusión.

El acto que el hermano recreaba con cada amenaza que sentía hacia su hermanita fue confirmada cuando Neva comenzó a reaccionar y responder de la misma manera cuando alcanzaron la madurez.

Con una mirada sabían que ocurría en el otro sin una palabra en medio, ella mantenía abierto ese vínculo de comunicación y emoción mental con él, se estiraba y enredaba pero estaba intacto. Su mano en la suya. Una caricia en su cabello y mejilla, sus brazos en su cuello o cualquier lado, y la bestia estaba domada…

El agua caía golpeando contra el suelo de cerámica. Una silueta alta y delgada se traslucía entre el cristal, una mujer, desnuda, bajo el agua artificial, manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, ojos cerrados. Una falsa relajación. Una ilusión a simple vista, una trampa.

¡Boom!

Neva lo sintió venir, sentía sus emociones como si fuese la suya propia, sus sentimientos resbalaban de su cuerpo e iban directamente en ondas hasta toparse con ella, y las absorbía como una esponja. Mientras el agua caía en su cabeza y acariciaba en hilillos por sus rasgos, le miró. El rostro masculino mostraba distante, casi neutra, pero, los puños fuertemente cerrados denotaban todo lo contrario.

Sus ojos siguieron sus movimientos cuando él se zafó de la camisa negra rota y sucia, el pantalón le siguió, los zapatos fueron pateados lejos. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo pudo observar con mejor claridad la tensión en su cuerpo.

Pero no lo que gritaba su mirada.

-¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó su hermano, internándose en al área de la lucha, encendiendo la lluvia artificial.

-Sí.- Susurró.

Neva lo miró frente a ella, separados solamente por un cristal transparente y humedecido. Ella podía enmarcarlo así, tan intimidante cómo se encontraba. Cuándo las órdenes de exterminar eran claras el escenario se convertía en un pozo de sangre, y su enorme cuerpo estaba tenso incluso cuándo se metió debajo del agua con los puños contra el cristal que los dividía, ella miro fijadamente como el agua lentamente, tiñéndose de rojo, corrió por su piel de porcelana desde sus facciones, el cuello y el abdomen siguiendo abajo.

-Брат...- Llamó. Neva levantó la mano y la colocó en el cristal donde estaba su puño, acariciándolo lentamente, sintiendo el frío bajo la yema de sus dedos mojados.- Háblame.

Su respuesta fue rápida y voraz.

-Déjalo.- Siquiera la miró.

Neva golpeó el cristal con el puño, provocando un sonido hueco.

-No puedes controlar tus emociones como crees que lo haces, y menos en contra mía.- Rugió. Su voz fue incluso tan mortal como el suyo. Una ola de rabia caliente le dio un choque mental, ella se paralizó.

Los ojos se abrieron y la enfrentaron a través del cristal que comenzaba a empañarse del otro lado también.

Neva cerró la llave de agua, sacó un pie fuera de la ducha hasta el piso de piedra lisa, y cómo había hecho incontables veces antes, irrumpió el otro espacio de ducha. Pietro maldijo entre dientes, sus enormes manos la sujetaron de los hombros y la forzaron dentro.

Su espalda chocó contra el cristal haciéndolo vibrar cuando la aprisionó con su cuerpo.

-No lo hagas, Pietro.- Lo señaló con un dedo inquisidor cuando sintió unas murallas mentales alzarse en su cabeza, ella gimoteó adolorida, su labio tembló.- ¡No te cierres a mí!

-¡Me enferma, Neva! – Gruñó contra su rostro.- Están allí, mirándolo todo a través de esas jodidas cámaras. Nos observan todo el tiempo como si desconfiasen de nosotros, hemos estado aquí por años, trabajamos para ellos…

-Y a cambio, nos permiten ser libres. A amar libremente.

-Lo sé.- Pietro golpeó al lado de su cabeza, cabizbajo.- Aun así me enferma.

Neva lo mira por largos segundos y dejando escapar el aire retenido, estiró su mano, metiendo sus dedos en las hebras de cabello claro y liso. Un suave sonido de gemido la hizo estremecer hasta los huesos. Pietro relajó su expresión. Acaricio el cuero cabelludo, la sangre seca comenzó a desprenderse.

Pietro la soltó, con las manos contra el cristal a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras inclina su cabeza para su acceso. Siempre le provocaba ternura como se rendía con tanta facilidad a ella; le gustaba más así, relajado y con esa sonrisa que le regalaba cuando se salía con la suya.

Luego de limpiarle el cabello, pasarle la esponja suave con gel de baño fue menos problemático, porque cuando le tallaba el cuerpo, específicamente la espalda, no enfrentaba esos ojos azules que buscaban cada maldita señal en su rostro. De duda, arrepentimiento y… repulsión.

Cuando la última burbuja se fue por el desagüe la llave fue cerrada.

Pietro se paso la toalla por el cabello y el cuerpo, se coloco el pantalón negro con la insignia de Hydra en el lado izquierdo, sobre en el corazón, la camisa del mismo color le siguió. Una camisa sin mangas. Descalzo, se acercó a la otra montaña de ropa. Neva lo miro mientras se secaba.

-Ven aquí.- La llamo.

Cubrió sus pechos con un sostén deportivo, metió unas de sus piernas por el hoyo de las bragas blancas. A su desarrollada velocidad la metió dentro de los shorts cortos y la camiseta manga larga.

Cinco guardias los acompañaron de vuelta a la celda, la luna los recibió a través del cristal del techo, muy alto en el cielo, del lado silencioso y más custodiado del centro soviético.

Una enorme cama, montones de ropas y unos cuantos lujos muy caros por cumplir su trabajo sucio los recibieron al abrirse las compuertas. Los sádicos y perversos científicos amaban y atesoraban cada mirada que ellos se brindaban. “Buenos soldados” ellos decían a través de las bocinas invisibles cada vez que se sumían en la intimidad.

Apenas las compuertas volvieron a cerrarse con un suave suspiro, Neva se abalanzó a su boca, derribándolos a ambos en sobre el colchón.

-Buenos soldados.- Los apremió la voz, esta vez de una mujer. Sabían que estaban todos reunidos mirándolos a través de las cámaras en algún lado.

Pietro la cogió con un gruñido y la sentó sobre su regazo cuando cayó de culo en la cama, con cada rodilla de ella firmemente clavada a cada lado de su cintura, estaba sentada sobre su regazo como una domadora.

-Déjalos mirar, брат.- Ella murmuró cual hechicera.- Es lo único que pueden tener de nosotros.

-Sólo esto, сестра. - Musitó él en respuesta.

Pietro deslizó las manos desde su cara, por su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda elegantemente arqueada, hasta llegar a las caderas. La atrajo para que sintiera la palpitación de su erección, el deseo que rugía por ser liberado. Neva abrió la boca con un dulce gemido y los labios se calentaron con el roce, el muchacho se concentró en su labio inferior y lo lamió dulcemente.

Su propia lengua salió en busca de la de Pietro. Sus manos apoyadas en el pecho del hombre, sobre la suavidad y el calor de su piel. Su boca y su nariz se impregnaron de su olor a limpio y de su sabor.

Pietro era una hoguera humana y sus dedos se habían clavado en sus caderas, conteniéndola. Se limitaron a liberar el obvio deseo por el otro, a la entrega de alma y corazón.

A permitirse amar sin ser dañado, nunca encontrarían dolor en el otro y bien lo sabían. Se deseaban. Demasiado. Ella era cuidadosa pero muy apasionada mientras él domina y controla. Dándole dolor al placer y placer al dolor.

Neva libero su labio inferior y sus uñas clavadas en sus antebrazos subieron para colocarse sobre sus hombros, una caricia tan simple los tuvo temblando. Pietro le agarró del pelo y le dio un leve tirón para que ella lo mirara. Se miraban el uno al otro, expectantes y ansiosos. Él deslizó los dedos por las esbeltas y largas piernas de la muchacha, sintiendo.

Apretó su cintura y subió en una agonizante lentitud no característica suya hasta sus pechos, Neva se apretó contra sus manos sintiéndose sensual.

-Tan perfectas. -susurró Pietro masajeando sus senos con la mirada oscurecida.- Пусть смотрят, они никогда не получат ничего из этого от нас, я убью их раньше, я взорву их к чертям, если они когда-нибудь разлучат нас.

-Más, por favor.- Gimoteo ella, drogada por sus palabras.- Pietro… Еще, пожалуйста.

Despojándola de las ropas, Neva cayó sobre su espalda, el muchacho encima de ella tomó uno de sus pezones en su boca. Lo rodeó con la lengua, hasta que se puso tieso. Lo chupó y de repente cerró la boca sobre él y succionó, primero suavemente y luego cada vez más fuerte, tirando de él, masajeaba el otro pecho con su mano.

Neva metió los dedos en su cabello y dejo caer su cabeza gimiendo, no sabía si podía correrse así pero estaría punto de comprobarlo.

Su piel estaba erizada y su centro latía con cada roce de sus dientes sobre su pomposa piel sensible. Tomando aire apartó la mano y decidió darle atención también.

-Quítate el resto, Pietro.- Le ordenó.

Con una sonrisa arrogante se dejo, Neva se levanto gentilmente sobre sus rodillas y le ayudo a despojarlo de la prenda, su pene salió disparado hasta su ombligo. Dejo sus manos sobre sus muslos y besando un lado de su cintura Neva levanto su mirada. Una pregunta sin hacer en medio de ambos, ella solamente esperaba su aprobación.

-¿Quién es la impaciente, huh? – Ronroneo contra su oído cuando la sostuvo por las axilas y la alzo a su altura.- Después. Te necesito en la cama.- Exigió él.

Con una nalgada la tiro suavemente en la cama metálica en un gracioso rebote que hizo que su melena casi seca se desparramara contra la sabana, Neva levanto las caderas y Pietro jalo las dos prendas y las tiro sobre su hombro, y deslizó sus dedos por la parte interna de sus muslos, y acarició la entrada de su cuerpo con suavidad.

Neva soltó un gemido.

-¿Qué quieres, Neva? -. Sonrió y presionó el orificio de entrada a su cuerpo.

-Te quiero a ti.

Con el pulgar comenzó a martirizar el brote de nervios que la volvería loca. Efectivo, su cuerpo tembló y su cuerpo lanzo una onda expansiva cargada de electricidad. Sus poderes eran incapaces de herirlo, Neva se había encargado de ese hecho cuando obtuvo sus poderes, él podía ser tocado por ellos, estar en medio de sus llamaradas de fuego o sus trucos mentales pero estos cedían ante él, lo reconocían tanto como la dueña. Pietro no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese hecho. Acaricio su clítoris haciendo círculos.

-¡Pietro!

-Así es. Soy yo a quien quieres.- gruñó como una bestia.- Y quien te tiene.

Introdujo el dedo corazón y sintió como su Neva se abrazaba en torno a ese dedo travieso. Su interior resbaladizo, inflamado y excitado. Comenzó a insistir dentro hacia fuera, estimulándolo. Pietro se ciño sobre ella y volvió a obtener su boca, tomándolo y exigiendo su lengua.

Con un gemido propio, Pietro completamente hipnotizado rompió el beso y miró donde su mano estimulaba entre los torneados muslos, como este parecía llorar por él, y sin perder un segundo más descendió eróticamente.

Neva arqueó la espalda y gritó mientras Pietro la martilleaba con sus dedos y sus dientes insistían en su piel más sensible que nunca. Ella inspiraba con jadeos cortos y agudos, uno tras otro. Se estremeció, gritando de placer en sus brazos.

Un toque bastaba para demostrar la poca resistencia de su cuerpo.

-Buenos soldados…

Pietro se vio complacido y sin perder tiempo, mientras Neva aun estaba gimiendo su liberación, deslizó su miembro dentro de ella. La muchacha lanzó un sollozo. Él la inmovilizó por las caderas, sintiendo como toda ella palpitaba en su interior, como sus músculos luchaban frenéticos por acostumbrarse a él, lo apretaba, lo abrazaba y lo cobijaba dentro de sí, apretándose alrededor.

El eufórico placer corriendo a través de sus sentidos como llamas volviéndose salvajes, volviéndolos locos como para arrojarlos a ambos dentro de una violenta liberación.

Descendió la mano hasta el sexo de Neva, y la acarició allí, entre los labios y el clítoris. Sin detener los golpes de su pelvis

Neva sentía toda la envergadura de Pietro dentro de ella; todo su peso y su altura sobre ella, lo sentía caliente e intimidante. Alzó sus caderas para tomar más, mientras luchaba por respirar entre cada embiste. La estaba matando viva. Las paredes de su canal estaban sensibles, hinchándose y pulsándose. Las paredes de su vagina, se estremecían una y otra vez.

-Buenos soldados…

Sus músculos se convulsionaban preparándose para un orgasmo inevitable. A Neva le costaba respirar y difícilmente oír nada, el corazón le zumbaba en los oídos. Sintió como las contracciones eran cada vez más rápidas, como latía todo su interior, como las convulsiones llegaban hasta su estómago. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando sintió acercarse al orgasmo.

Apenas pudo emitir grito que desgarró su garganta. La energía llenó todo su cuerpo, su vagina, su clítoris, incluso su útero. La envolvió mientras explotaba, destruyéndola. Neva se agitó bajo sus empujones duros, mientras se convulsionaba alrededor de su pene cuando Pietro empezó a clamar por su propia descarga.

-¿Creíste que no podría brindarte esto? ¿Tomarte donde nadie lo ha hecho y seguir haciéndolo porque así lo deseas? Siénteme.- Sus cuerpos temblaron.- Siénteme en tu interior, deseando joder la mierda fuera de ti, porque sabes que soy tuyo desde el día que naciste.

Pietro mantenía un secreto que no gustaba decir a vivas voces, su velocidad era tan poderosa que cambio su vida a la totalidad. Para él los segundos eran horas y horas, todo ocurría a cámara lenta a su alrededor lo que lo convertía en un famélico de hacer todo a su propio ritmo.

El cuerpo pequeño de Neva podía soportarle y ella cayó en la conclusión, compartían el mismo código genético y obtuvieron poderes que el otro no, pero esos campos vacios fueron desarrollados.

-Solo mía. Sólo para mí. ¿Me sientes? ¿Muy dentro? -. Pietro beso su frente, nariz y sus mejillas y a ella le temblaban las piernas. Un mordisco en la mandíbula y un beso en los labios.

-Oh, sí. No te detengas…

-Te tengo, Сестра.- Pietro empujó todavía más.- Voy llenarte de mi semilla.

Pietro dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y tortuoso apoyando su frente contra la suya. Sus dedos marcarían su cintura. Carne contra carne. Un enorme chorro de semen caliente que llenaba su cuerpo la llevó al agotamiento total, a espasmos diminutos que todavía producían pequeños calambres en su estómago.

Neva pasó sus manos por la nuca. Con una mano le acariciaba la cara, con la otra jugaba con su pelo y lo mantenía pegada a ella. Un cúmulo de sensaciones y de fuerzas poderosas demasiado intensas se arremolinó en su interior a la altura del ombligo. Excitados, se subieron nuevamente a la ola de éxtasis que les recorrió y la cabalgaron durante un largo rato hasta que algo increíble que los dejó rotos.

-Buenos soldados…

Mientras sentía aquel huracán de emociones y sensaciones internas, Pietro jadeó y la abrazó con más fuerza mientras seguía meciéndose en su interior. Una mano se enredó en su pelo y la atrajo más a él, Neva lloro de dicha y contemplo como la estela azul recorría la habitación como una neblina fantasmal. En cambio ella resplandecía con ondas eléctricas que les resalta la piel sudorosa.

-Сестра.- Cerró los ojos con fuerza y echó el cuello hacia atrás para soltar un gemido de lujuria y satisfacción.- Eso es, pequeña.

-Buenos soldados…- Dijo la voz.

_Traducción: Déjalos mirar, nunca tendrán nada de esto de nosotros, los mataría antes de ser así, los volaré al infierno si alguna vez nos separan._

_-Más, por favor_

**Author's Note:**

> Si te gusta, deja un kudo y un comentario...  
> Con amor, G.


End file.
